This invention relates to an electrically-operated pressure control apparatus adapted to perform switching and actuating functions. The pressure control apparatus is capable of operating in response to high pressure or in response to an absence of pressure, that is, a vacuum.
Prior art pressure control apparatus having different structural design and operation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,258 to Lazich; 2,789,784 to Cobb; 2,993,149 to Persons; 3,570,807 to Sturman; and 3,532,121 to Sturman.